Inevitable
by peste21
Summary: Una visión alternativa al episodio 5. En la que Mako no enfrenta a Korra antes del partido, sino que deja que la Avatar y Boilin continúen su relación, a pesar de que él también quiere a Korra. ¿Esto los alejara? O ¿los acercará aún más?


_**"Inevitable"**_

Se suponía que aquella noche debía ser perfecta para Mako, pero gracias a Korra y a Boilin estaba completamente arruinada, afortunadamente, su cita ya había llegado a su fin, por lo que Asami y el maestro fuego se dirigían de vuelta al estadio.

— Mako— lo llamó Asami preocupada. — ¿Qué te sucede?

— Nada— mintió. Pero la chica le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

— Estoy preocupado por Korra y Boilin— confesó Mako.

— No hay problema. A tu hermano parece gustarle Korra, y ella… bueno… ella le está dando una oportunidad. No hay nada de malo en que salgan juntos — opinó Asami en tono tranquilizador.

— Si claro— murmuró Mako sin sonar muy convencido.

— Mako — insistió Asami al percatarse que él seguía molesto — no hay nada de malo en que salgan juntos, en serio, no entiendo porque te molesta tanto— murmuró fastidiada, mientras apretaba el volante más de lo necesario.

— No es que me moleste— mintió Mako— yo solo creo que no es buena idea que estén saliendo juntos mientras participamos en el torneo, si su relación no funciona, podrían poner en peligro la victoria.

— Tienes razón — asintió Asami— pero tú sabes que si ellos quieren estar juntos, no puedes impedirlo — comentó.

Mako no respondió, tan solo se quedo observando a través del cristal de la ventana del auto, sintiéndose aún más fastidiado de lo que se encontraba. Asami tenía razón, si Boilin y Korra querían salir juntos no había nada que pudiera detenerlos. Pero, le frustraba la situación. ¿Por qué Korra tenía que salir con su hermano, la misma noche en que ella le había dicho que le gustaba?

— Ya llegamos — anunció Asami.

Mako se bajó del auto y subió las escaleras hasta el sótano. Al principio, el chico trató de dormir, pues al día siguiente tenían un partido muy importante, pero sus dos compañeros de equipo lo estaban volviendo loco.

— _Posiblemente esto es lo que ella quiere_… — murmuró una voz en la cabeza de Mako — _ella solo quiere salir con Boilin para tener una forma de llegar a mí _—concluyó la misma voz.

En ese momento, un murmullo en el exterior llamó la atención del chico, por lo que decidió mirar por la ventana. Afuera, se encontraban Korra y Boilin quienes estaban hablando frente a la puerta trasera del estadio. Mako se mordió el labio al ver la sonrisa en sus caras. No comprendía como Korra podía ser tan descarada. Él pensaba que ella era diferente, pero, al parecer, no era más que otra chica tonta y manipuladora.

En un arrebato de ira, Mako bajó las escaleras hasta que llegó a la entrada. Su plan era simple: se escondería allí hasta que Boilin entrara, y después, cuando ella se encontrara sola, él la enfrentaría y le haría confesar la verdad.

— ¡Ha! ¿Viste la cara de Tanho? Fue maravilloso Korra, tú eres maravillosa— exclamó Boilin emocionado. Al oír aquellas palabras la chica se sonrojó un poco, y por alguna extraña razón, Mako sintió que su ira aumentaba aún más.

— No fue la gran cosa— murmuró Korra avergonzada.

— ¿Qué no fue la gran cosa? — Preguntó Boilin — fue genial, él lo pensará dos veces antes de meterse contigo nuevamente.

— Boilin…— murmuró Korra mientras trataba de calmar a su emocionado hermano— yo quiero que hablemos — dijo la chica amablemente.

— ¿Me vas a decir que no quieres salir conmigo? ¿Verdad? — preguntó Boilin tristemente.

—No, no es eso. Pero, quiero que entiendas que aún no podemos tener "algo más".

— ¿Por qué? — se apresuró a preguntar Boilin en un tono algo desesperado.

— Porque… porque…— comenzó Korra nerviosa. Mientras tanto, Mako contuvo el aliento al pensar que ella le diría la verdad, si lo hacía, Boilin no lo perdonaría — a mí me gusta alguien— concluyó la chica. El maestro fuego suspiró aliviado, pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho.

— Pero, yo no le gustó a esa persona.

— Eso significa que puedes darme una oportunidad— dijo Boilin emocionado.

— Claro que sí, yo solo quería ser honesta contigo — murmuró Korra mientras se frotaba nerviosamente el brazo. Boilin dio unos pasos hacia ella, y le tomo los hombros.

— Tranquila, no tenemos afán, podemos ir a tu ritmo. Por ahora solo quiero que salgamos y nos divirtamos. Yo la pase muy bien esta noche, ¿y tú? — preguntó con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios.

— La pase de maravilla, y me encantaría volver a salir contigo Boilin— dijo Korra sonriente. Lentamente, la chica se acercó al maestro tierra y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? — preguntó Boilin amablemente.

— No te preocupes. Yo nadaré de vuelta al templo, además, tu ya estás aquí, no hay necesidad de que me acompañes — respondió la chica, por lo que Boilin se despidió de Korra y entró al estadio.

Aquel era el momento adecuado para que Mako llevara a cabo su plan. Sin embargo, el maestro fuego no tuvo el valor suficiente para dejar su escondite, ya que las escenas de la conversación entre la Avatar y su hermano se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, al parecer, Korra había sido completamente honesta con Boilin.

Por primera vez en aquella noche, la ira de Mako contra la chica disminuyó, ya que ella solo trataba de recuperarse de su rechazo. Aún así, él no se sintió aliviado, todo lo contrario, una extraña ansiedad lo atacó. Le hubiera gustado seguir a Korra y pedirle que se detuviera. Pero, ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué lo esperara mientras él estaba ocupado con Asami? La mera idea era completamente ridícula.

Mako subió pesadamente las escaleras hasta su sótano, en donde encontró a Boilin eufórico.

— ¡Mako! — Exclamó el maestro tierra — ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó alegremente mientras servía un vaso de agua.

— En el gimnasio — mintió.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Asami? — preguntó Boilin nuevamente.

— Genial — respondió Mako aparentando emoción.

— Korra también es maravillosa — comentó alegremente — primero, fuimos a comer fideos, después, fuimos a tomar malteadas, y después….

— Entiendo Bo, se divirtieron mucho, me alegra que lo hubieran hecho — interrumpió Mako en tono casi agresivo.

— Oh, ya entiendo— dijo Boilin contemplativamente— estas molesto porque tú me dijiste que no era buena idea salir con compañeros de equipo— dijo. Mako fingió no escucharlo, subió las escaleras hasta la segunda planta y se metió en su cama.

— Buenas noches — se despidió Mako aún molesto.

— Eres un amargado, me sorprende que con ese carácter hayas conseguido una novia como Asami — comentó Boilin. Después, el maestro tierra comenzó a contarle detalladamente los eventos de aquella noche, a pesar de que Mako lo mandó a callar en varias ocasiones.

— En conclusión — dijo Boilin soñadoramente — fue una noche mágica…

— Si, ya lo note, ahora duérmete— murmuró Mako mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente en su almohada.

— Ella dijo que me iba a dar una oportunidad— comentó Boilin alegremente sin prestarle atención— pero, también me dijo que un sujeto la había rechazado, y que por eso quería que fuéramos despacio. ¿Sabes de quien se trata? — preguntó.

— No — mintió Mako.

— Yo pensé que Korra no conocía a nadie en la ciudad, pero después recordé que ella tiene esos guardias… no recuerdo como se llaman.

— Loto Blanco— dijo Mako molesto.

— Sí, tal vez se trataba de alguno de esos sujetos — murmuró Boilin pensativamente

— Es probable — aceptó Mako — ya olvídalo y vete a dormir, tenemos un partido importante mañana. Buenas noches— se despidió Mako en un tono que no daba lugar a contradicción.

— Buenas noches — respondió Bolin.

El maestro tierra no tardó en dormirse. Sin embargo, Mako aún no lograba conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que ya era de madrugada. El chico se levantó, bajó silenciosamente las escaleras y se sentó en la ventana en la que solía observar la isla del Templo del Aire. El maestro fuego aún no entendía porque se sentía de aquella manera; Asami era perfecta, y no debería necesitar nada más para ser feliz. Pero, había algo que no lo dejaba en paz, un sentimiento de ira y tristeza que se anidaba en su pecho, sin ninguna explicación.

Mako observó atentamente hacia el templo. Al parecer, todos allí dormían, ya que tan solo lo iluminaban un par de luces que se reflejaban en el mar. En ese momento, aquella parte de su mente que se negaba a obedecer a su razón, se fue hacía Korra. ¿Ella dormiría al igual que los otros? , ¿Pensaría en él o en Boilin?

La última pregunta hizo que a Mako se le revolviera el estomago. Pero, con una nueva mirada al templo, el chico se dio cuenta de que olvidarla era lo mejor, en especial si comparaba a Korra con Asami. Con la heredera Sato las cosas serían más fáciles, su papá estaba dispuesto a patrocinar su equipo, y tal vez, en un futuro cercano, con su ayuda, podría conseguir un mejor empleo, uno que lo ayudara a ser más que un chico mugriento de Ciudad Republica, y posiblemente, él podría dejar atrás el estigma de ser una rata callejera.

Por el otro lado, Korra solo le traería problemas, después de todo, ella era la Avatar; la puerta entre el mundo terrenal y el mundo de los espíritus; la encargada de mantener el orden y la armonía entre las naciones. Él jamás podría compararse a ella y a su compleja misión. Mako sabía que una mujer como aquella no podría pertenecerle a él, probablemente terminaría con alguien grande, un rey, un sabio o algo así, viviendo en algún lugar misterioso y exótico, tal y como lo habían hecho sus predecesores.

A pesar de todo, una molesta voz en la cabeza del chico comenzó a recordarle cosas que quería ignorar. Como el hecho de que siempre que salía con Asami se sentía como una especie de parasito, incluso, en ocasiones, creía que estaba contrayendo una especie de "deuda" que jamás iba a poder pagar; o que a menudo pasaba horas pensando en Korra mientras observaba el Templo del Aire a través de la ventana; O que ni siquiera los besos más apasionados de su novia podían llevarlo al grado de excitación que le producía un solo abrazo amistoso de Korra.

— Sácate eso de la cabeza, idiota— se dijo Mako a si mismo mientras se tomaba la nuca con las manos. En ese momento, un ronquido de Boilin llamó la atención del maestro fuego.

Mako miró a su hermano, quien dormía plácidamente mientras susurraba palabras inteligibles, entre las cuales, pudo identificar claramente una: _Korra_. en ese preciso instante, el chico tomó la decisión de hacerse a un lado, no interferir en la relación de su hermano con la Avatar y dejar que el tiempo le dijese si realmente había hecho lo correcto.

…...

— Y los ganadores son… Los Hurones de Fuego — gritó el árbitro. Por lo que los tres chicos se abrazaron a modo de celebración. En realidad, Mako solo abrazó a Boilin, ya que cuando se le acercó a Korra esta solo le colocó su mano en el hombro y le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

Mako trató de no parecer tan desilusionado como se sentía, y limpió nerviosamente sus sudorosas manos en el pantalón de su uniforme para guardar las apariencias, ya que desde que Korra había entrado a su equipo, lo que más anhelaba era tenerla cerca, y sentir su aliento acelerado por el ejercicio contra su cuello. Sin embargo, ese comportamiento frio era comprensible después del rechazo de un par de noches atrás.

Mako se dirigió a toda velocidad a las duchas, y apenas llegó, tiró con todas sus fuerzas su casco protector, quería decirle a Korra que dejara de salir con Boilin, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, no tenía una razón lógica para pedírselo.

— Ohhh… hola Mako, no sabía que estabas aquí— dijo Boilin alegremente desde la puerta de los vestidores. Después, el chico entró y comenzó a cambiarse.

— ¿Qué te sucedió esta noche? — Le preguntó Boilin a Mako— no parecía que tuvieras la cabeza en el juego.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Mako prácticamente exhalando humo por la nariz — jugué como siempre.

— No, no es cierto— dijo Boilin mirándolo de reojo — ¿estás molesto porque Asami no pudo venir?

— Si — mintió Mako.

— Lo lamento hermano— comentó Boilin quien ya se hallaba completamente vestido. En ese momento, el maestro tierra sacó un arrugado billete de su pantalón.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? — preguntó bruscamente Mako al imaginarse la respuesta.

— Voy a comprar unas flores para Korra, no te preocupes, no son tan caras— advirtió el chico al ver la reacción de Mako.

— Boilin… te he dicho mil veces que no gastes tu dinero así— lo reprendió Mako.

— Solo quiero hacer algo lindo por ella, de seguro tú haces cosas como esas por Asami todo el tiempo…— comentó casualmente Boilin antes de dejar el vestidor — nos vemos después, no me esperes despierto.

Mako se quedó petrificado por aquellas inocentes palabras, ya que, para ser honesto, él nunca había sentido el deseo de actuar de aquella manera con Asami. A decir verdad, ella era quien siempre le daba cosas, y lo apoyaba incondicionalmente. El maestro fuego acabó de vestirse rápidamente, se dirigió a los teléfonos públicos en la entrada de la arena y marcó el número de la mansión Sato.

— Hola…— saludo Mako al mayordomo — quiero hablar con Asami Sato por favor. — pidió, y tras una corta espera, escuchó a la chica tomar el auricular.

— Hola cariño, te felicito por haber ganado el partido, es una lástima que no los haya podido ver, pero escuché la trasmisión— dijo dulcemente.

— Asami… — empezó Mako nervioso — no hay problema, no me molesta que no vinieras, solo quería decirte lo mucho que te quiero.

— G-gracias— tartamudeo Asami por la repentina demostración de cariño de su novio— ¿a qué se debe eso? — preguntó amablemente.

— A nada en especial, solo pensé que debía decírtelo, tú me has dado mucho, sin esperar nada a cambio, sentí que debía recordártelo — comentó Mako.

— Gracias — susurro Asami conmovida — ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana al terminar el partido?

— Perfecto— respondió — hasta mañana — se despidió Mako, mientras que se sentía como un cobarde, ya que lo que verdaderamente quería decirle a la chica no era "te quiero", sino "te amo", pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para que estas palabras salieran de su boca.

Mako subió las escaleras lentamente hasta su ático, y volvió a sentarse en la ventana con vista al templo del aire, En donde se encontró justo a la persona a quien quería evitar: Korra. la chica se hallaba parada en el puerto contemplando el mar, se notaba que estaba deprimida y, para ser honesto, una parte mezquina de Mako deseaba que fuera por el rechazo.

De repente, Bolin se acercó a ella con lo que parecía ser un ramo de rosas. Mako miró atentamente la escena, a pesar de que no podía oír nada y que lo más lógico era retirarse de aquel lugar.

Korra se volteó y miró sorprendida a Bolin mientras este le ponía las flores en sus manos, después, el maestro tierra le susurró algo en el oído y, por un instante, a Mako le pareció ver llorar a la chica, aunque no podía estar seguro, ya que ella se encontraba bastante lejos. Pero, pudo ver claramente como Korra tiraba las rosas a un lado y le daba un fuerte abrazo a su hermano. Fue allí donde el maestro fuego decidió que no podía más y se retiró de la ventana.

Mako subió a la segunda planta y se acostó en su cama mientras sentía que una extraña ira lo consumía. El chico permaneció acostado por un par de horas, y al ver que no podía dormir, se acercó nuevamente a la desdichada ventana.

Desafortunadamente, lo que vio no lo tranquilizó, ya que se encontró a su hermano y a la Avatar sentados en el muelle mientras conversaban y se reían el uno del otro.

— Tiene que ser una broma… — murmuró Mako frustrado— en serio ¿Cuánto tiempo planean permanecer sentados en frente de mí? — preguntó en voz alta.

Al darse cuenta de que no podía dormir, Mako decidió bajar las escaleras y entrar al gimnasio para hacer algo de ejercicio. El chico vendó frenéticamente sus manos y comenzó a pegarle al saco de entrenamiento.

Mako no había sentido una frustración así en mucho tiempo, y no podía creer que una chica a la que conocía hacía tan solo unos meses le estuviera haciendo eso. Ella había penetrado las murallas que él había tardado años en construir, le había devuelto a su espíritu de maestro fuego su naturaleza impaciente y pasional. Pero, estar con ella y rechazar a Asami no era sensato, y él sabía que no podía darse el lujo de no ser sensato.

— Hey Mako — lo llamó Boilin desde el marco de la puerta — ¿Por qué estas aún despierto? — preguntó.

— Estoy entrenando— respondió el maestro fuego bruscamente mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente — además, yo debería preguntarte lo mismo a ti.

— Korra y yo nos quedamos hablando, debiste haberlo visto, ella es…

— ¡Boilin! — interrumpió Mako tan agresivamente que su hermano se sobresaltó — ¿cómo se te ocurre desvelarte con Korra? Ahora ella tendrá que ir nadando hasta el templo del aire.

— Lo sé…— aceptó Boilin avergonzado — pero…

— ¡Pero nada Boilin! — Gritó Mako perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba — Te dije que no era una buena idea salir con una compañera de equipo. Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de ella— vociferó el chico. El maestro tierra se asustó por la reacción de su hermano, pero, después su expresión se llenó de ira.

—¿ Y a ti que te importa?- preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos — desde el principio te has opuesto a que yo salga con ella, a pesar de que tú mismo me dijiste que Korra era genial.

— Claro que me opongo, si esto sigue así puede perjudicar al equipo- respondió Mako.

— Él único que está perjudicando al equipo eres tú— respondió Boilin subiendo el tono de voz — hoy jugaste terrible, además, creo que lo que en realidad te pasa es que estas celoso— gritó.

La expresión de Mako se desfiguró completamente, su hermano le había arrojado la verdad en la cara, por lo que el chico pensó rápidamente en una respuesta para cubrirse, desafortunadamente, él no midió las consecuencias de lo que planeaba decir.

— No estoy celoso— aclaró — ¿quieres saber cuál es mi problema Boilin? Mi problema eres tú, eres un completo inútil, nunca asumes la responsabilidad por nada, mientras que yo tengo que averiguar cómo vamos a sobrevivir día tras día, tú te diviertes con una chica aunque sepas que puede ser problemático— gritó. El maestro fuego nunca había visto tanta ira y dolor en el rostro de Boilin como aquel día.

— Gracias hermano, en serio, muchas gracias por recordarme lo que en realidad piensas. Yo ya sé que crees que soy un inútil, Mako— respondió Boilin mientras daba largos pasos hacia él.

— Tú me lo recuerdas a cada instante — prosiguió el chico mientras le apuntaba al pecho con el dedo — pero no intentes cambiar las cosas, yo sé que estas celoso, pero no me parece justo que hagas esto con Korra y conmigo, decídete de una sola vez— gritó antes de salir del gimnasio, mientras lo hacía, Mako pudo oír claramente a Boilin llorar.

— ¡Espera Bolin!, lo lamento, yo no quise decir…— trató de explicar Mako, pero era demasiado tarde, el chico había desaparecido.

Mako no se atrevió a volver aquella noche al ático, se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para hacerlo, por lo que pasó la noche tendido en las colchonetas del gimnasio. Al día siguiente, el maestro fuego apenas pudo confrontar a su hermano, pero este no le habló en todo el día, hasta que llegó la tarde, y con ella, la causante de aquel problema.

— Hola — saludó animadamente Korra mientras entraba a su ático.

— Hola— respondieron los hermanos al unisonó. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de la chica desapareció de inmediato.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Korra — ¿hay algún problema?

— Mako— empezó Boilin — ¿Hay algún problema? — dijo el chico en un tono algo venenoso, mientras miraba al maestro fuego con el seño fruncido.

— En realidad sí ocurre algo…— aceptó calmadamente Mako mientras miraba al suelo al no poder enfrentar a la chica a los ojos— Korra… ayer tu y Boilin se desvelaron a pesar de que hoy teníamos un partido muy importante, y me parece que fue algo irresponsable de….

— ¡Vete al diablo Mako! — gritó Boilin mientras salía a toda velocidad del ático.

Mako levantó la mirada, y enfrentó los ojos azules de la chica. Era la primera vez que estaban solos desde que la rechazó, y las cosas eran aún más confusas de lo que inicialmente había pensado.

— Hablaré con Boilin. Lamento haber causado esto, te prometo que no volverá a pasar. — se disculpó Korra sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

— No hay problema — respondió ahogadamente el chico.

Korra se marchó sin siquiera dedicarle una segunda mirada, y nuevamente, Mako sintió ese horrible vacio que había experimentado la noche anterior, cuando vio la cara alegre de su hermano y de la Avatar mientras conversaban en el muelle.

…...

— ¡Qué jugada señores!, la Avatar lo hizo, a tan solo unos segundos de terminar el partido, con todas las posibilidades en su contra…— gritó el locutor— ¡los ganadores son… los Hurones de Fuego!

Mako saltó de la felicidad y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Boilin quien había olvidado su enfado.

— El hombro, el hombro — dijo el chico mientras lo apartaba rápidamente.

— Lo siento— se disculpó.

Mako volteó nuevamente hacia la chica en el centro del ring, quien se veía cansada, sudorosa y, sobre todo, feliz; en ese momento, ella lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules brillando por la alegría, lo que logró que al maestro fuego se le detuviera el aliento, pues no sabía cómo iba a poder superar esto, y renunciar a ella ahora que se había recordado a sí mismo lo maravillosa que era Korra, y lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por él y por su hermano.

A pesar de todo, Mako tomó en ese breve instante la decisión la dejar a su hermano y a la Avatar. Por su puesto, él ya lo había pensado, pero ahora estaba seguro, lo mejor era disculparse, pedir una oportunidad para recuperar su amistad y resignarse a perderla.

...

"_**Un pequeño grado de esperanza es suficiente para ocasionar el nacimiento del amor": Stendhal**_

…...

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la catastrófica final del torneo, y los eventos que le habían seguido no eran mucho mejores. Asami había perdido su casa, los tres chicos fueron arrestados y Korra fue secuestrada por Tarrlok. Afortunadamente, la maestra agua ya estaba de vuelta en el Templo del aire con el resto de sus amigos.

Mako repaso estos eventos, mientras caminaba entre el diminuto bosque que rodeaba el templo. En ese instante, el chico encontró a su hermano y Korra quienes conversaban en el mirador en el que habían encontrado a la chica llorando un par de noches atrás. El maestro fuego los observó a la distancia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba en el tronco de un árbol.

De repente, Mako sintió un repentino golpe de sueño, después de todo, había pasado toda la noche cuidando a Korra mientras que ella dormía. Aunque la chica se veía un poco mejor, aún no se hallaba completamente bien, pues las heridas de su rostro, brazos y estomago aún necesitaban atención. Mako se sintió tentado a caminar hacía ella y decirle que debía volver a la cama, pero sabía que sería mezquino interrumpir un momento como ese.

A pesar de todo, Mako estaba agradecido, ya que por un instante había experimentado lo que significaba perder completamente a Korra. Prefería mil veces verla sonriente junto otra persona, que saber que estaba en peligro. De todas maneras, estaba seguro de que ella lo había olvidado, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Después de todo, Boilin siempre había sido el "encantador", todos parecían quererlo, él era una persona amable, mientras que el maestro fuego era: "el hermano idiota" o "ese cretino".

Camino a los dormitorios, Mako se encontró con Asami quien estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada, y parecía molesta.

— Asami…— la llamó Mako.

— ¿Has visto a tu hermano y a Korra? — preguntó la chica molesta.

— Están en el bosque — dijo Mako sin demostrar ninguna emoción, a pesar de que sabía lo que buscaba su novia con aquella pregunta.

— ¿Y tú los seguiste, no es verdad? — preguntó nuevamente sin subir el tono de su voz o perder los estribos.

— Yo… — intentó decir el chico, pero ella no lo dejó continuar.

— Mako, estoy harta — suspiró Asami, mientras que el maestro fuego permanecía en silencio.

— ¿Quieres terminar? — preguntó Mako en un suspiro.

— ¡Sí! — Afirmó Asami furiosa — porque sé que tú no tienes el valor suficiente para hacerlo— dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

— Asami…— empezó nuevamente Mako.

— ¡No! — Lo interrumpió la chica — no quiero oír ninguna excusa, yo sé lo que sientes por Korra. Lo veo en tu cara todo el tiempo, también sé, qué piensas que sentirte así por ella es ilógico, pero yo no quiero ser "la opción segura" — dijo Asami. En ese momento, Mako quiso disculparse, pero aún así, no se atrevió a decir nada, ya que cualquier palabra de consuelo sonaría estúpida en un momento como ese.

— Yo… — empezó Mako después de pensar las cosas por un momento — yo quiero que sepas que realmente te quise mucho Asami, pero lo que siento por Korra es diferente, yo lo sentía desde antes que nos conociéramos, pero pensé que podría olvidarme fácilmente de ella.

— ¿Ella sabe lo que me estás diciendo? — preguntó Asami lacónicamente.

—No— respondió Mako — ella piensa que a mí no me gusta— Por un agonizante instante, la chica se quedó en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada perdida, mientras que el maestro fuego esperaba su respuesta.

— Supongo que fue lindo mientras duró — dijo Asami resignada.

— Asami…— trató de decir Mako, pero ella no lo dejó terminar, ya que lo silenció con un gesto con la mano.

— Por ahora no me digas nada. Estoy tratando de terminar esto de una forma madura y sensata, pero, preferiría estar lejos de ti — dijo Asami antes de irse hacía el dormitorio de las chicas.

Mako se vio tentado a seguirla, en cambio, se quedó petrificado en el lugar en el que se hallaba parado. El chico no sabía que pensar, para ser honesto, no estaba exactamente "triste", los últimos días con Asami habían consistido en una sucesión de peleas, en las que los dos dejaban salir todo su veneno, mientras que el maestro fuego se volvía cada día menos tolerante con ella. Por el contrario, se sintió algo liberado, ya que desde el día en el que Korra le había dicho que Asami lo necesitaba, Mako se había sentido atado a ella con un par de grilletes.

Sin embargo, Mako no estaba tranquilo, ya que jamás había experimentado una vergüenza como aquella. El saber que había herido a una de las personas más importantes de su vida era insoportable, aún así, estaba convencido de que había hecho lo mejor, ya que si seguía manteniendo ese doble juego, Asami hubiera resultado aún mas herida de lo que estaba, y pronto sus mentiras lo aplastarían como una gigantesca bola de nieve.

Mako se quedó parado, y miró a su alrededor. No se atrevía a entrar a la casa o a los dormitorios por temor de encontrarse con Asami, pero tampoco tenía el valor suficiente para seguir en el jardín y arriesgarse a toparse con Korra y Boilin. Finalmente, el chico comenzó a caminar hacía el templo del Avatar Aang, ya que era el único sitio en donde nadie lo encontraría.

El maestro fuego entró al oscuro recinto, en el cual solo había un par de mojes meditando, por lo que nadie se fijó en su presencia. Mako atravesó lugar, y centró su atención en la estatua del Avatar Aang, el cual se veía sereno y amable, en ese momento el chico se dio cuenta de que estaba parado sobre una incripción.

" **_El universo tiene un extraño sentido del humor, porque_ _hay acciones y consecuencias, pero también hay caminos que son inevitables_"**

…...

Mako dio una vuelta en su cama. Nuevamente, no podía dormir, y nuevamente, era culpa de Korra y Boilin. El maestro fuego no entendía que le estaba pasando, se suponía que estaban en medio de una guerra, y que debía enfocar en ella toda su atención, pero, sencillamente no podía dejar de pensar en la Avatar y en su hermano.

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que Asami hubiera terminado con Mako, y aún no tenían noticias de Amón. Así que sus días habían pasado de una forma rutinaria, y algo solitaria. Boilin salía a menudo con Korra, quien al parecer no tenía prisa en formalizar su relación, mientras que su ex novia, aún no le dirigía más de unas cuantas palabras. Por lo que Mako pasaba el tiempo ayudándole a Pema con las labores de la casa, ya que era la única forma en que podía agradecerle por su hospitalidad.

Sin embargo, aquella noche había pasado lo más inquietante: después de la comida, Korra le dijo a Boilin que debía hablar con él, a solas. Mako, quien estaba sentado al lado de ellos, sintió un vació en el estomago al escuchar aquello, ya que la única razón para que la chica quisiera hablar con su hermano a solas era para formalizar su relación.

Mientras recordaba esto, Mako sintió que alguien abría su puerta, por lo que se levantó de su cama.

— Hola Mako— lo saludo Boilin desde la entrada.

— Boilin, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? — preguntó Mako mientras observaba con atención a su hermano.

— Quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Tú y Korra son novios? — preguntó mientras luchaba por no sonar tan ansioso.

— No, de eso quería hablarte— comentó Boilin — ¿tú eres el tipo que rechazó a Korra? ¿No es verdad? — preguntó el maestro tierra entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas algo cómo eso? — dijo Mako sintiéndose muy nervioso.

— Responde— insistió Boilin.

— Sí, soy yo.

— No entiendo— comenzó nuevamente Boilin — ¿porqué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué la rechazaste? Se nota que estás loco por ella, casi enloqueces cuando Tarrlok se la llevó, ¿Por qué? — preguntó Nuevamente.

— Yo… yo… — trató de decir Mako— ella es la Avatar Boilin, no era sensato, además…— murmuró Mako, sin atreverse a terminar la frase.

— ¿Qué? — insistió Boilin.

— Yo tenía novia, y ustedes parecían perfectos el uno para el otro— dijo Mako sin atreverse a mirar a Boilin a los ojos.

— Tú hiciste esto por mí, te quedaste callado para que yo fuera feliz— afirmó el maestro tierra en un suspiro.

— yo… — balbuceo Mako— eso no es del todo cierto, yo no creo que sea sensato salir con alguien como ella, puede ser peligroso.

— Aún así, tu no dudaste en ir a buscarla a la prisión subterránea de los igualitarios, ni en bajar el túnel de la mansión Sato solo por ayudarla — comentó Boilin — admítelo Mako, puede que al principio te sintieras intimidado, pero yo sé que te quedaste callado solo por hacerme feliz.

— Bolin…— empezó Mako nervioso— ¿estás molesto?

— No, pero si estoy triste. Ella me dijo que no podía estar conmigo, al parecer no se ha olvidado del sujeto que la rechazó, a pesar de que es un idiota. Pero ¿sabes una cosa?, creo que tú debes estar con ella, para ser honesto, yo me enamoro fácilmente, pero tu… tu nunca habías actuado así con nadie, jamás te había visto perder el control de la manera en que lo has hecho los últimos meses.

— ¿Ella te dijo que soy un idiota? — preguntó Mako frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Sí — respondió Boilin— pero, deberías ir por ella, Korra no sabe terminaste con Asami.

— ¿No lo sabe? — preguntó Mako sorprendido, a lo que Boilin respondió con un gesto. De alguna manera, al maestro fuego aquello no le parecía extraño, Korra nunca había intervenido en su relación con Asami, a pesar de que él la había acusado de lo contrario.

— No— respondió el maestro tierra — ya no importa, me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

— Buenas noches — contestó Mako, pero, antes de irse, Boilin se dio media vuelta y lo miró nuevamente.

— Se me olvidaba, mañana cambiamos de habitación, siempre he querido esta, tiene mejor vista.

— Pero yo no quiero cambiar…

— Mako… —lo interrumpió Bolin— yo te dejé a la chica, tú déjame la habitación.

Boilin se fue, y al salir cerró la puerta con un fuerte estruendo, sin importarle que despertara a los demás habitantes del templo. Al quedarse solo, Mako abandonó completamente la idea de dormir, por lo que se vistió y salió a caminar.

Mako avanzó sin mirar hacía donde iba, por lo que sus pies, casi automáticamente, lo llevaron al templo del Avatar Aang, el cual se encontraba completamente desierto. El maestro fuego se sentó frente a la estatua, se dejó caer pesadamente en los cojines que los monjes usaban para meditar y cerró los ojos.

De pronto, Mako sintió que alguien le palmeaba suavemente la cara.

— Mako — lo llamó una voz femenina. El chico abrió lentamente los ojos y vio la sombra resplandeciente de Korra mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules.

— ¿Eres un sueño? — preguntó Mako medio dormido.

— je, je, ¿un sueño haría esto? — se burlo Korra mientras lo pellizcaba fuertemente en el brazo.

— ¡Korra! — exclamó Mako levantándose a toda velocidad, mientras se frotaba el brazo.

— Eres un bebe, ni siquiera te pellizque tan fuerte- se burló Korra.

—Si claro…- respondió Mako sarcásticamente — si hubieras usado toda tu fuerza me habrías quitado el brazo.

— Que exagerado— dijo Korra sonriente. En ese momento, los dos chicos se callaron, y entre ellos se impuso un incómodo silencio.

— "TerminéconAsami" — se apresuró a decir Mako sin siquiera respirar.

— ¿qué? — preguntó Korra.

— Yo- termine - con - Asami— dijo Mako con los ojos cerrados y haciendo una pausa después de cada palabra, mientras que sentía que hacía el ridículo frente a Korra.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó Korra inexpresivamente.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? — preguntó Mako desilusionado.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga?, yo no tengo nada que ver en…

— Eso no es cierto— la interrumpió Mako— tú sabes que eso no es cierto— dijo el maestro fuego mientras la tomaba firmemente por los hombros.

— Hey… tranquilo chico listo— le ordenó Korra mientras lo apartaba bruscamente. — ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Bebiste jugo de cactus o algo así? — preguntó la chica en tono de burla mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

— Déjame pensar…— dijo Korra contemplativamente— primero, te encuentro en la madrugada durmiendo en frente de la estatua de Aang, después, me dices que terminaste con Asami por mi culpa y, finalmente, te vuelves loco y me gritas. Tienes que reconocerlo, te estás comportando muy raro.

— Korra… — dijo Mako desesperado mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello— ¿yo aún te gusto? — se atrevió a preguntar el chico. La sonrisa en el rostro de Korra desapareció, y la chica se puso rígida.

— Te mentiría si te dijera que no— murmuró Korra sonrojándose y bajando la mirada. Mako se acercó a la Avatar y volvió a tomarla por los hombros.

— Korra, yo…— murmuró Mako con dificultad mientras hallaba las palabras adecuadas para confesarse- yo… yo…

— ¿Tu…?— preguntó Korra perdiendo la paciencia.

— Yo no te lo había dicho, pero creo que eres maravillosa, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti en ella, eres la persona más desinteresada, leal y valiente que he conocido. Nadie me había dado la mano en la forma en la que tu lo has hecho, yo siento esto por ti desde hace tiempo, pero creí que tu y Boilin estaban juntos, por eso decidí no inmiscuirme— dijo Mako. Korra no respondió de inmediato, tan solo se ruborizó, mordió su labio y miró al suelo

— Él te lo dijo, ¿no es verdad? ¿Te contó todo lo que hablamos anoche?- preguntó la chica refiriéndose a Boilin, después de una corta pausa.

— Sí — respondió Mako mirándola a los ojos.

— oh…

— ¿Eso es lo único que me vas a decir? — preguntó el maestro fuego subiendo el tono de voz. Sin embargo, Mako no alcanzó a decir otra cosa, ya que Korra se abalanzó hacía él y lo besó en los labios.

El Maestro fuego no dudó en responder el beso, se sentía como un sediento que tomaba el primer trago de agua en días, así que no hubiera podido resistirse ni aunque lo hubiera querido.

Mako bajó las manos por los brazos de Korra hasta que sus manos se encontraron, y los dos entrelazaron los dedos. Después, mientras que Mako recuperaba el aliento, la Avatar lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta la estatua.

Los dos chicos se sentaron a la sombra de la estatua de Aang. Mako acercó a Korra hacia su pecho.

— Aún no es buena idea que estemos juntos— dijo Korra de repente.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Mako mientras fruncía el seño.

— Amón. Tú sabes que puede ser muy peligroso si él se entera— comentó Korra en voz baja mientras hundía el rostro en su pecho.

—Sí, es cierto— aceptó Mako — pero él no tiene que saberlo, en realidad, si tu quieres, nadie tiene que saberlo, aún así, podemos estar juntos.

— no quisiera mantenerlo en secreto, pero tampoco quiero ponerte en peligro, ni estar separada de ti, por eso, creo que lo mejor será mantenerlo en secreto— respondió Korra antes de besarlo nuevamente en los labios.

Mako bajo su mirada, y vio nuevamente la inscripción en el suelo:

" **_El universo tiene un extraño sentido del humor, porque_ _hay acciones y consecuencias, pero también hay caminos que son inevitables_"**

Era curioso, pero, parecía que el Avatar Aang tenía razón, posiblemente, ellos debían estar juntos. Por un breve momento, Mako se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ¿habrían terminado juntos? ¿O se habrían alejado aún más? Mako no sabía la respuesta a aquellos interrogantes, pero su instinto le decía que las palabras del difunto Avatar eran ciertas, no importaba cuantas direcciones tomara uno en la vida, sencillamente, hay caminos que son inevitables, y hay senderos que debemos tomar, por razones que no comprendemos, y el maestro fuego sentía que el universo había usado ese raro sentido del humor del que hablaba Aang, porque el hecho de que él y Korra estuvieran juntos era simplemente inevitable.

* * *

Hola a todos, gracias por leer este oneshot, y muchas gracias a todos los que me han escrito comentarios y los que me incluyen en sus categorías, con mis otros fics "Nocturno", "sensatez y esperanza" , "guardián" y "el bosque" , y les prometo que la próxima semana les tengo actualización de "guardián" ahhh y que estoy escribiendo un fic borra (¿qué? A mí también me gusta esta pareja, en general yo shippeo TODO con Korra) bueno… sin nada más que decir, me despido como siempre diciéndoles que comentarios, flamers sugerencias y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas. Bye


End file.
